Taking Up the Reins
by granderwishes
Summary: After a death Ranma finds himself unwittingly throwing in with some who need a friend, some who need a defender, and one who needs strength. SM Cross
1. Prolouge

Taking up the Reigns

Prologe

Ranma sighed as he looked out the window"Never thought I'd be coming back here. Should've known my life couldn't keep out of trouble."

As he watched the sceenery roll by outside the window Ranma let his mind drift back to the events of the previous week. He still couldn't believe how he could get mixed up in something like this, he blamed his often annoying sence of honor.

-

(AN: Flashback anyone?)

His head shot up as he heard the explosion from down the street. It had barely been a month since he came to America to escape his past but things never did seem to stay calm around him, no matter how hard he tried. Ranma jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could toward the source of the sound, praying he'd be on time.

As he rounded a corner Ranma caught sight of some baka in a penguin suit battling what looked to be a eight foot tall female.. something. What the hell was that? It, or she looked like someone cut the top off a body builder, leaving the wasit down intact, and mounted a squid on top of it. Only problem was that instead of having the beak and large glassy eyes of a squid, toward the top of it there was a human sized female face looking around wildly. From various parts of her body there were roses sticking out at odd angles, as if she was part of a throwing knife act gone bad, except with flowers of all things.

One of the things tenticles suddenly whipped out and smashed the guy in the suit against a building causing him to cough up a rather large amount of blood, and Ranma could've sworn he heard a LOT of ribs crack. Cracking his knuckles Ranma decided to take a bit of the pressure off of "FORMAL MAN"(TM), and hopefully give the guy some breathing room.

With a cry of "Moukou Takabisha" Ranma let loose a ball of Ki at the monster and followed right behind it as fast as he could. When the ki ball blew up against the monster it sent it flying backward, right into a conviently placed punch by Ranma, making the monster scream out in pain.

"You Okay" Ranma yelled to the guy who looked like he was going to ballroom dancing lessons.

"No, but it dosn't matter. That thing needs to be stopped for the saftey of the world. Don't let it get away" Tux man yelled back, standing and throwing a couple more roses, which this time around blew up after sticking into the monsters skin.

The monster only seemed to get angrier as the exploding roses ripped chunks of it's flesh away, leaving oddly oozing holes. It growled as it flung tenticles at both tux man and Ranma throwing them further away. Ranma flipped in midair and managed to land on his feet, while tux man wasn't quite so lucky. There was a loud snap heard as he struck a broken wall and colapsed in a heap.

Ranma's eyes widened as he saw tux man go down and quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to end this fight QUICKLY. Mentally apologizing to his father, Ranma quickly unsealed some techniques his father had made him promise to never use and called out his attack.

"Kijin Rashu Dan" (1) he quickly pulled his arms back releasing twin vaccume blades which sped toward the monster surprising it. The monster started to move only to have one blade catch it across the chest, effectivly halving it. The other blade struck it in the face vertically bisecting it's ugly visage.

Ranma's eyes boggled as instead of dropping to the ground as he expected, the monster's form seemed to liquify, then messily splatter to the ground before quickly evaporating.

Rushing over to Tux man's body Ranma saw his clothing waver for a moment, then dissapear being replaced by a pair of Jeans and a Tshirt. Ranma knelt next to the man and snapped his fingers trying to get his attention.

"Common man, Hold on I'll get an Ambulence." Ranma started to get up but was restrained by a surprisingly strong grip from the downed man.

"No, I know I'm going to die. I need you to do me a favor if you will Please" The man said in obvious pain and with a sence of urgency.

"Anything you ask of me." Nodded Ranma kneeling back down and waiting for him to continue.

"My name is Chiba Mamoru. I am Tuxedo Kamen, part of the Sailor Senshi. Please, take this Gem..." a small flash of light and Mamoru handed Ranma what appeared to be a sizable golden gem that was softly glowing, along with a couple other items.

"Take this gem and give it to Sailor Moon. The world may very well be at stake if she dosn't get it. Please protect her and the rest of the senshi. Look for Tsukino Usagi, she will be able to lead you to Sailor moon, that's her picture in your hand." Mamoru paused as his breath was stolen by a fit of coughing which increased the amount of blood covering his shirt.

"Give Usagi the ring I gave you... Tell her I'm sorry I hurt her. Tell her I will always love her..." Mamoru's words trailed off as the light quickly fled from his eyes leaving only the void that all face eventually.

Ranma stood, pocketing the ring when the Gem he held flared bright enough to blind him before his eyes adjusted. He could swear he saw a ghostly image of a woman reflected within the facets of the gem before a small drop of what could only be described as light fell away from the gem like a teardrop, and the gem flew toward his chest. Before he could panic the Gem Flared even brighter and seemed to fade into him.

-

"... Juuban. Repeat, now arriving at Juuban" came an automated voice over the speakers.

Ranma stood and grabbed his bag of things off the seat beside him. He slung the pack over his shoulder and stepped off the train and headed outside. He pulled the somewhat wrinkled picture out of his pocket and looked again at the face of Tsukino Usagi wondering how he was going to find her.

In the distance he saw a gout of flame rush skyward as the ground rumbled underneath him. With a smirk he started running toward the source of the flames leaving behind only the words"Here I go again", for those around him to hear.

Unnoticed by Ranma as he ran a small golden light started to glow from the center of his chest steadily growing stronger.

-

(1) forgive me if the spelling is wrong, this was more of a get an idea down than get everything spelled right posting.

Well that's it for the opening chap of this idea. Questions, comments and the ocasional flame can be sent to

Granderwishes at yahoo dot com (it's an email addy, convert as needed)

-Granderwishes


	2. Chapt 1

Taking up the Reigns

Chapter 2

(AN: As of 02/11/05 the only change is a small AN to respond to some of the reviews I have gotten.)

Ranma ran toward the pillar of smoke left after the fires passing as fast as his legs could carry him. His best guess is that the exlosion came from about six blocks ahead of him and a couple off to the right. He figured two minutes at best till he was there.

After a quick glance around himself Ranma decided his best bet might be to have a high vantage point when he arrived to survey the scene from so he jumped toward one of the buildings when he came to an alleyway. He jumped from wall to wall climbing up the two story building in no time, then conintiuing on down the rooftop to the next building.

All the while, the golden glow from his chest steadily became brighter.

A simple leap took him to the next building's rooftop and gained him a story in height. he was a block away and there was a pair of five story buildings infront of him. He figured if he was going to go up, he might as well go all the way and used the adjacent walls of the two buildings to get to their top. Stopping at the edge of one and looking down he saw six Women in short skirts fighting another monster somewhat similar to the one he had fought over in America. Only this one seemed to have a shell encasing it's body.

He saw one of the girls, this one wearing a red skirt, get belted by a tenticle and slammed against the wall, leaving a small bloody trail as she slid down the wall aparently unconcious. Growling in fustration he was about to toss a Ki ball at the monster when he saw a tenticle start to head toward a girl in a blue skirt and a amuzing twin ball hairstyle. Something within him pulled at him to protect that girl and without thinking he hopped off the edge of the building letting gravity take over as he extended a foot toward the monster.

-

Usagi knew she was fighting a loosing battle as she looked around at her Senshi dropping one by one. She fought back the fear hard as she could while trying to prepair an attack all the while wishing Tuxedo Kamen was here to help. Then she caught sight of the tenticle whipping toward her and she started to flinch knowing the pain that was to come.

Then it happened.

A cry of "BARA RYUUSEI" (1) echoed over the plaza they were fighting in causing both the Youma and her to look up at the source. Above her there was a rapidly falling blazing golden light that seemed to fade away to reveal what seemed to be a man in stylized Golden and black armor. There was still a blazing golden aura around his foot and he was dropping extremly fast toward the Youma.

Unfortunetly the youma didn't quite stand still and while it wasn't fast enough to avoid the falling figure totally, the figure only succeded in ripping open a long gash on it's side instead of plowing through it. It was still enough to royaly piss off the Youma, and cause it severe pain though.

Sailor Moon brought a hand up to cover her mouth as a dust cloud quickly settled to reveal the Armored figure on one knee in a small crater, the foot that lead his drop still smoking. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only seconds in reality, the figure smoothly stood and glanced back at her, only his stormy blue eyes visible behind the faceplate of his helm.

"You okay" the figures voice seemed to boom slightly from behind the faceplate.

Sailor moon could only nod then watch in amazement as the armor he was wearing seemed to blur slightly then shift from the bulky looking european style to a smoother almost organic looking set of armor. The figure only nodded back before turning to look at the Youma again, small lines of Golden light tracing circutry styled pathes along his armor.

"This ends here, and Now." with that simple statement the figure seemed to lean forward and with a sound like a small click, kicked up a cloud of dust as he rushed toward the Youma.

The youma, not being quite as stupid as it looked, flung a mass of tenticles toward the armored figure, hoping to do some damage or at least but itself a little more time to catch it's bearings only to have the figure step to the side, and then spin around it. With a crack that could be heard for blocks the figures elbow smashed into the back of the youma's carapace splitting it open like one would a crab's shell.

Roaring in pain the Youma started to spin around and launch a tenticle at the figure only to have it caught in iron grip. The figure waved a finger in the air as if to say"No, no." and jerked back on the tenticle, amazlingly snapping it off.

Sailor moon couldn't keep her jaw off the floor as a complete stranger who just dropped into the middle of their fight seemed to be methodically dis-arming... well dis-tenticleing the Youma without so much as breaking a sweat. She didn't think she could be more surprised untill she saw what happened next.

-

Ranma was actually starting to enjoy the rush of power that seemed to come along with this strange armor when noticed the state of the girls on the ground. Quickly coming to a decision he decided to end this battle and dove both his fists into the hole he had created with his elbow smash.

"HARAIKIYOMERU KAIJO" (2) Ranma called out as a burst of golden energy expanded from his hands, slowly illuminating the Youma from the inside. The youma quickly liquified and dropped to the ground evaporating.

-

(1) admittly not a litteral translation from what I have seen, should mean something similiar to "Rose Meteor" or "Rose Falling star".

(2) another non litteral, but hopefully something like"Purifying Release" or "Purifying Cancelation".

Not quite finished, just wanted to put up before bed.

No, my other fic BTB isn't dead. Just in progress.

Granderwishes

Just a little AN to the guy who decided to cuss in a review (Max Krugman). A: How do you know it's not the correct word. and two, I don't really give a crap if I spelled it wrong. For crying out loud if your that dang anal that you can't overlook a word that was appropriately spelled, but the is the wrong word in there (like there, their and they're are often mistaken) then ya really need to get a life. I will give the guy kudos for having the balls to actually put in a signed review.

For people like whoever gh was (the c'mon, common moron) I give fair warning, if you don't at least have the courage to submit a **SIGNED** review and you make some stupid critisim (constructive, polite critisim I don't mind) I WILL remove your review. I feel that I and my readers shouldn't have to put up with it, and considering Fanficiton net is kind enogh to give the option, I will use it to make sure those without half a brain cell stay silent. If your gonna flame ya better be prepaired to stand up to having it be known it was YOU who flamed, otherwise don't bother.

Oh and a small note to (whoever that was), if you read my other stories, you might know that I often don't take the formulaic(spelling?) approach to everything. Just because Tuxedo Kamen transformed with a rose, or threw a rose or whatever dosn't mean that Ranma nessicarily has to. He might, I will stress might, do the rose bit, but I consider the Senshi, and Kamen, to be templates that were created Millenia ago. As far as I'm concerned evolution can happen, and infact, can make for some interesting tales.


End file.
